Save A Broom, Ride The Quidditch Player
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Voldemort has died, and now Harry is in his last year of school. Him and Draco make a bet that could end up making one of the two a servant. When Harry looses, he finds himself thrown into the world of slavery with Draco as his Master. HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

[[I have noticed that it would be hard to write a fan fiction for any year of Hogwarts without changing the story line completely. So now, I'm going to pretend that Voldemort is dead and it's their seventh year. Harry has killed Voldemort and now is half way through their seventh year.

** -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+- **

It was a bright December morning. The sun was glistening through the windows of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The fake ceiling showed a light snow coming down from the sky. It just seemed all to well done. Everything was perfect. Students were coming down from their dorms to eat the well-prepped breakfast.

Including one special student. Harry Potter was finally able to live his life normally. With Voldemort dead, he could do what he wanted without fear of death. He could do everything he wanted. A small smile moved onto his tanned face as his shaggy black hair fell into his eyes. He loved it. He could be himself. He started to nibble on some toast while watching the snow some.

"Hm…"

Many thoughts ran through the Quidditch captains mind as he watched the ceiling. It was just peaceful. He could relax, not worry about anything but his studies and Quiddich, and do what he wanted. Everything was going to be perfect. Except for one deep desire that surged through his body. The urge to just shag someone…and he wasn't saying whom.

"Hey Potter!"

Harry jumped some and looked back, seeing just the person he wished to shag. A light shade of pink crept up into his face as he watched the bleach blond walking toward him. Draco Malfoy. The man that made Harry shiver and want to bend over for the man. He just wanted to feel Draco pushing into him and kissing him all over…anything…

"I want to make a bet with you Potter. Come and speak with me alone for a moment." Draco said, watching Harry with light eyes.

Harry shivered toward the tone but nodded. He slowly stood up and finished his toast rather quickly before walking out toward the halls. Draco followed close behind him. Harry could feel the man behind him. He could scenes his breathing, his body, his emotions. For some reason, Harry could feel everything.

A small sigh fell from his lips as he stopped and watched the ground. Draco soon stopped behind him and blinked, waiting for a few moments. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to Harry. He had thought for nearly an hour last night on what to do and how to say it, and now he knew.

"Potter, I want to make a bet with you." Draco said, his voice calm.

Harry blinked and looked up toward him. "Hm…yeah? What is it Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "If my team wins, you'll be my slave for the rest of the school year. If your team wins, I'll be yours. What do you say Potter?"

Harry blushed brightly at the thought. For so long he had wanted to be with Draco. But he couldn't because of their differences. Harry was light and Draco was dark. Their worlds were so different. But now, Draco was letting him have a choice on whether he could be with him or not. And he was taking it.

"Alright Malfoy. But be prepared to call me Master." Harry said, keeping his attitude toward Draco the same for now.

Draco smirked and nodded. "Good show Potter. Now let's see who actually wins."

Draco glared and smirked, walking down to his changing rooms. Harry took in a deep breath before doing the same. He went down to the Gryffindor changing room and slowly stripped of his clothes. He pulled on his rather tight tan pants and then the upper robes meant for Quidditch. A small sigh fell from his lips as he put on his gloves and other pads before grabbing his Firebolt.

Harry slowly walked into the room followed by the rest of the team. All of them were starting to change as Harry slowly walked over toward the door. He sighed and watched them for a few moments. A small sigh fell from his lips as he waited for them to finish dressing. They all came out toward him and watched him.

"Alright guys…let's have a good game. This will be our final game. Hopefully we'll win and get the Quidditch Cup! Let's make it good!" Harry said, smiling.

They all shouted in unison and smiled. Harry heard them being called and mounted his broom. He flew out followed by his team. Looking around, he zipped up to the center of the field and waved some. He just waited there, watching around the area. He had to make sure to not…er…to find the Snitch before Draco did.

Harry was definitely distracted. He heard the Slytherin team get called out and looked over, spotting Draco's platinum blond hair from all the way up. He watched him as Draco flew up to where he was. A small glare formed in his eyes as a challenge. Draco soon sent it back at him as the two watched each other. The golden Snitch flew past them and up toward the sun before disappearing from sight. Time seemed to just hold still before a whistle was heard and both of them were off.

Harry wasn't even really paying attention to where he was going. He was watching as Draco flew around, looking for the snitch. Not paying attention, he saw a small glint of gold before looking up. He spotted the Snitch this early! He quickly started to follow it but noticed that Draco had as well. The two were soon at it, racing head to head to get the Snitch. Harry outstretched his arm and Draco was soon to follow.

The two went at it neck to neck. They seemed like they were going to get it. Both of them were fighting. They could hear the announcer over everything else. "POTTER AND MALFOY AT THE SNITCH! NECK AND NECK! WHOEVER GETS IT WINS THE GAME!" Harry looked toward Draco and glared some. Draco thought quickly, smirking lightly as he cocked his head some.

"Something wrong Potter?" Malfoy shouted over the wind.

Harry glared. "Nothing's wrong Malfoy! I hope you're ready to lose that bet!"

"In your dreams!" Malfoy shouted.

Harry blinked a few times before quickly looking toward the left. He saw a Buldger and quickly dived, hoping not to be hit. Draco seemed unphased. He smirked as he rolled and dodged it. He lurched forward quickly and snatched the Snitch from the air. He pulled back on the broom and looked down at Harry, smirking lightly. The groan from half the crowd as Draco slowly landed.

Harry sighed and slowly landed his broom. He felt his feet touch the ground and bowed his head some. The team sighed lightly and shook their heads, looking over toward Harry. The team captain looked over toward his team and sighed, giving them an apologetic look. They all shook their head to dismiss it before they started to head back to the lockers. Harry followed, hearing Draco snicker from all the way across the field.

The team changed rather quickly. They were soon out of the room and walking down the hall, talking about the game and what they were going to do for the rest of the night. Harry let out a soft sigh and shook his head. He got what he wanted…but his team was put down. They were going to be so angry at him later. He knew they were. The male soon started to take off his clothes, hearing the door open some.

"Look Ron, I'm really sorry mate. I didn't mean to…" Harry murmured, still stripping.

"Oh don't worry Potter. I'm sure they won't mind."

Turning around quickly, Harry glared some as he spotted Draco Malfoy standing in the door way, not Ron. He backed up a few feet before looking down at the ground. He had lost his bet fair and square. Their team lost, Draco's won. He would have to just accept that and do what Draco told him. He heard the door being locked before he clenched his fists some.

"Let's see…what do I want to see Perfect Potter do first, hm? I have an idea….I always wanted to shut that mouth of yours up." Draco murmured.

Harry looked up quickly and blinked, watching him. Draco walked over toward the smaller male and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry just kind of glared before he saw Malfoy move. Draco was soon grabbing his hands and pulling them behind Harry's back. He murmured something under his breath. Harry felt his arms tighten around his back and winced some, looking back. He spotted some binds on his arms, holding them tightly.

"Alright Potter. On your knees. I want to see that cocky little mouth filled with something it should be filled with. Me." Draco hissed.

Harry gasped and glared some. "M-Malfoy…."

"Do it Harry, or I'll jinx you here and now."

3


	2. Chapter 2

"Do it Harry, or I'll jinx you here and now."

Harry blinked, his eyes widened to practically double their original size. Draco wanted Harry to suck him. He _wanted_ him too. It was a bloody miracle. He gulped, his eyes slowly narrowing into a sharp glare. What was that supposed to mean though? He wasn't 'cocky' and neither was his mouth, so why did he have to suck Draco off? Couldn't Draco just wank and get it over with himself? It seemed like it would work better.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but felt Draco's hands on his shoulders. He felt force, and then found himself on his knees on the ground. His green eyes shimmered a bit, slight lust coming into them as he stared up at Draco. Draco was sexy…especially from this angle. It looked as if he was a god that no other could touch. The god of sex more than likely.

Draco smirked down at Harry, knowing very well that he had to do as he asked. He reached forward, petting the black mop of hair before he started to undo the pair of blue jeans that hugged his hips. He popped the button from its place and slowly released his pants. He reached his hand up slowly and ran his fingers through his blond hair, allowing his pants to continue to cling to his form. His gray blue eyes shimmered with lust and need.

"Undo the zipper with your teeth. After, you can get to your task. But you aren't to use your hands…not like you can. They're tied up." Draco sneered.

Harry looked up slowly, his green eyes barely hidden behind the wire rimmed glasses. He gulped, his body shaking just a bit as he nodded and slowly sat up a bit on his knees. His head was about eye level with Draco's groin at the moment, and he could easily do the task at hand. But he also wanted to toy with Draco, despite him probably being allowed to do so.

Harry licked his lips slowly, just using the tip of his tongue. His green eyes fell half lidded as he slowly leaned forward, his nose pressing into Draco's groin. He nuzzled into him, his eyes falling closed as he heard Draco take in breath rather sharply. A smirk moved onto Harry's face as he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and started to pull down, undoing Draco's pants farther.

Licking his lips, Harry quickly nuzzled his nose into the boxers that now showed themselves. He smirked, slowly licking up along the small hole where he would be able to get Draco's cock out. His eyes shimmered lustfully as he nuzzled his nose between that fold and found the flesh beneath. He smirked, his eyes widening a bit as he saw how big Draco really was. It was a little more that average, he would say, but it was big none the less.

Gulping, he carefully pulled Draco's cock from his pants using his lips and stared at it. Draco was definitely hard, no mistaking that, but what could anyone do but marvel at how he appeared. He could hear Draco's ragged breath above him that told him he was doing a good job. Looking up with a rather sexy look, he stared toward the man that now owned him and gulped a bit, seeing the look on his face. Draco's eyes were partly narrowed, his lips parted. He was panting, and staring at Harry with a look of utter lust.

"Get on with it, Potter…I won't wait forever." Draco hissed between gritted teeth.

Harry pouted his lips, getting an even sexier look that sent a shiver down Draco's spine. The green eyed male slowly leaned forward, staring toward Draco's cock before he slowly stuck his tongue out and licked over the head. Doing so made Draco, again, shiver and a small groan escaped from his parted lips. Harry liked the sound, and slowly smiled. He gripped the cloth that bound his arms with his hands and again, licked the head of Draco's cock. Draco let out another groan, and Harry felt his pants tighten more than they already were from the hard on he was getting.

Draco smirked, moving his hand forward and petting over Harry's head. He gently ran his fingers through the boys hair, watching as Harry again leaned forward and licked the head of his cock. Obviously, Harry loved this. He could tell by the look on the boys face that he was enjoying this. And that look was driving Draco positively mad. He pet over his hair again, encouraging Harry to continue and get on with what they were doing.

Harry felt the petting and smiled, his glasses falling to the tip of his nose. He slowly leaned forward, not caring if Draco wanted it slow or rough. He parted his lips, taking the head of Draco's cock into his mouth and licking of the slit with the tip of his tongue. Draco's sharp intake of breath told Harry to continue, and he did. He felt his hair being gripped rather hard by Draco's small hand, and shivered as he slowly started to suck on the head of his cock.

Draco let out a low groan as he resisted bucking his hips into Harry's mouth. He glared down at the boy, a small growl falling from his lips. He wanted Harry to get on with it and stop teasing him, not be like this and just tease him. That was when it dawned on Draco. Harry was trying to tease him. His eyes narrowed dangerously as a smirk moved onto his lips. He grabbed hold of Harry's hair gently and pushed the boy toward his cock more. Harry blinked and gagged a bit, trying to pull back but felt the force of the push. He whimpered, allowing himself to take in more and more of Draco's cock until he felt the blond pubic hairs against his nose.

"Trying to tease me, Potter? Well, I want you to get on with it." Draco snapped.

Harry let out a small noise and gave a look of pure sorrow and lust up toward Draco. He lowered his eyes though, closing them as he tried to breath through his nose. He could feel part of Draco's cock down his throat, and finally knew what it had felt like for Ron when he had done this to Harry. Of course, then it had been a favor and partial birthday present and Harry hadn't worried about it. But now, he could do nothing but try to calm himself.

Draco smirked down as he saw Harry slowly start to pull his head back and then move it back forward. He watched Harry struggle to figure out what he was supposed to do. After all, it was probably his first time. The Slytherin's head slowly lolled back, a moan falling from his lips as his hand relaxed over Harry's head. He could feel the warmth of that dark cavern making him feel good. Feel the tongue of the boy running slowly along his cock and the feel of Harry swallowing when he could make it feel even greater.

Harry was born to suck cock. That much was obvious.

Harry smirked as he slowly moved to sit up a bit more. He made another swallowing motion before sucking hard on Draco's cock. The blond groaned and leaned his head back, his eyes falling closed as he tried to hold back for just a moment. Harry could feel Draco tensing, and knew he might not have much more time before the male shot off and was finished. He gulped again, running his tongue slowly over the bottom of his cock.

That was it for Draco. He growled lowly and grabbed Harry's hair, forcing his head forward a bit more as he shot his release into Harry. Harry felt the hot strands of cum coat his throat and tried to swallow them but was chocking. He quickly yanked back, ignoring the fact that Draco's hand was over the back of his head and felt the rest of Draco's load splatter against his face. His eyes slowly closed as he panted, trying to hold back from having his own orgasm. He wanted release badly though, and wasn't sure how long he could hold it.

Before he knew it, Draco had pulled Harry up to stand and was holding around his shoulders. He smirked lightly and slowly leaned down, licking off the cum from Harry's face. Harry whimpered, trying to pull back but was unable too. His lips were swollen from having just sucked Draco off and it felt rather odd. He licked his lower lips and pouted as he tried to pull back. Draco smirked and slowly moved a hand down and groped at Harry's crotch. The boy hissed and shivered, whimpering a bit.

"You want to be fucked don't you, Potter? Well I'm tired now…so you may get that tomorrow depending on how good you are tomorrow." Draco said, his gray blue eyes narrowed seductively.

Harry glared and groaned softly before he turned his head away. He would just have to wank tonight to get himself off. He glared up at Draco before feeling the binds removed. He pulled his arms in front of him and rubbed his wrists slowly, glaring up at Draco. Draco smirked and planted a slight kiss on his forehead. He watched as Harry turned away to head to the shower. Draco reached out, slapping Harry on the arse quickly. Doing so elicited a yelp from the black haired boy as he moved rather fast toward the shower.

"See you tomorrow, Harry." Draco said, smirking before he turned and started off.

Harry glared. "Yeah…see you tomorrow."


End file.
